The activation of a battery is indispensable during the manufacturing of the battery. Activating batteries requires a formation apparatus to charge and discharge the batteries by accurate voltage and current control. Therefore, such a formation apparatus sometimes needs to be calibrated and verified to maintain its accuracy of voltage and current control, thereby maintaining the manufacturing of high quality batteries.
However, in practice, the battery production flow is becoming more complicated, the production capacity is getting higher, and production lines have been automated more and more. Under such a scenario, conventional test methods have become inadequate for the needs. Therefore, there is a need to develop an automatic test apparatus and method capable of systematically enhancing the test efficiency of the formation apparatus.